What War Can Do
by PheonixHeart824
Summary: As the land is consumed a simple island refugee searches for her place in the world while surviving the terrors beyond the battlefield. In a dog eat dog world will she end up being consumed on the journey or find something new to live for? chellesXmulti. More of a DARK reader insert. GermanyXchelles first chapter


The pitch black darkness was not comforting. The air was suffocating for one and being crammed between the bodies of equally frighten refugees only added to the tension. There was overall silence among the group except for the crying baby who`s wails were like gun fire bouncing against the metal walls. It`s mother hushed words of comfort were overpowered by the infant`s cries and the ordeal was only adding to everyone`s already tense nerves.

I hate this war. At the dead of night I had to leave everything I ever knew behind or risk being one of many names on the list of casualties. The person next to me shifted in their seat trying to get more comfortable. Every few moments the truck would hit a few bumps rattling us in the back until we were knocked out of our seats. My head hit the back of the metal plated wall before we all felt the truck begin to slow to a stop. I held my breath and my muscles went tense.

We had already taken a few of these stops and it was usually a soldier or general inspecting us and getting his dues to safely smuggle us to the next check point. The rusty metal doors screeched as they opened revealing the faces of our flat nose driver and a stern faced German soldier. My eyes flickered to the intimidating stranger and I pressed my back against the cold steel wall trying to look as small as possible. Keeping my eyes down to my sandals as the soldier's gaze shifted from left to right at the rows of people tightly packed between broken chairs. I couldn`t personally tell the difference between a soldier and a general but there was always a difference in mannerism. A general would simply collect his money. But a soldier might drag the first refugee who looks at him funny and beat him in the streets just to make a point, or dirt road to be more exact. It was their stress reliever from a long day of dull watch out duty.

The truck shifted slightly toward the door as the German stepped into the storage space. I allowed myself to look at him as he walked the perimeter gracing every face with a cool detached glance. He wore his military hat low shading his light blue eyes and wore his jacket over bare shoulders revealing strong well tone arms. His cold glance finally landed on me and I flinched as our eyes locked. His dark intense gaze lingered on me for a few moments before a handsome smirk graced his lips. I didn`t realize how much my arms were shaking until he finally continued his stride finishing up the inspection. At least no one was going to get a broken nose this time.

The blonde haired man jumped back to the ground with the sound of pebbles crunching against his leather boots before he started speaking quietly to the driver. I took this opportunity to look at the people who I have been traveling with for so long. They were all from different parts of the world and you could tell by the wide variety of skin and hair color, but there was something in their eyes that they all shared; never ending fear, unsatisfied hatred, and complete and total emptiness. I noticed the woman from before manage to calm her baby enough for it to go to sleep. The driver started speaking in a loud pleading voice and I turned to the woman who held the infant tightly to her chest.

"What`s the name?" I whispered, not because I was curious but out of distraction from the chill that ran down my spine when the driver started pointing in my direction. The woman blinked at me and gave a weary sheepish smile. She had light brown wave hair that was tangled at the end and gentle green eyes.

"His name is Remél," she chuckled softly," in Hungarian it means hope. Ironic, no?"

"Young lady," called the driver suddenly who seemed to have grown pale.

"Yes..." I answered, noticing how the German smirked darkly over his shoulder.

"I am afraid we won`t be able to get past this check point unless you go with him," the driver explained.

"But I paid all the money," I defended quickly in a tone that wouldn`t offend the intimidating man. The driver looked at me with eyes that were hollow of everything but sympathy and I felt like pieces of ice were running through my veins.

"Every toll has its' tax," this time it was the soldier who spoke out, "it would be a shame in your predicament that you would be caught in such illegal activity. Smugglers are not treated kindly here and I doubt our prison camps would welcome the extra mouths to feed." I looked around desperately to my fellow survivors but they all turned their heads away in shame. This isn`t happening, I felt my eyes begin to water slightly. Will no one come to my defense? I stood up trying to make someone look me in the eye but no one did.

"You shouldn`t keep a general waiting," the thick German accent called again," I will bring you back in thirty minutes." I looked back at him as my heart started racing to the point I was able to feel the blood pounding against my ears. Cold sweat beaded against my forehead as I took one last glance at the people who were allowing this to happen. The green eyed woman`s lips moved but no words escaped but I knew what she meant anyway. 'I`m sorry.'

"You should be honored, little one," he held out a gloved hand as to help me down from the vehicle," no one thus far has been disappointed in my services." His voice was low and husky and I did the only thing I could do. I took his hand.

…

I hugged my arms close to my chest as the light drizzle began to mix with the salty tears that had dried on my cheeks. Only a few moments before I was locked in a realm that was a mixture of pain and pleasure and all that was left was a hollow feeling in my chest and a pain that grew more sore like hot coal in a place that is only meant for a lover. I glanced at the man who has yet to remove his hand that was firmly gripped to my shoulder. A smile of satisfaction played on his features. I didn`t even know his first name. Only that he deflowered me. It wasn`t meant to be like this. If it was going to be anyone I would have liked it to have been the cynical British boy from school before it was bombed beyond recognition… Arthur Kirkland.

The driver spot us before he ushered everyone back into the truck, they only stood outside to stretch their stiff legs. No one looked in our direction on purpose. They knew very well what happen and they had the decency not to speak about it. I quickly climbed in the truck next to the Hungarian woman who had one arm wrapped around my shoulder while a stiff dark haired man wearing glasses held her infant. I buried my face in my hands until a familiar voice brought my senses back to life.

"Are you alright, love?" I looked up to have my eyes lock with emerald orbs and a wave of shame and disgust washed over me. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to call me 'love' of all things at this moment? Before I could reply the truck door smacked closed and muffled voices could be identified from outside.

"Thank you for your mercy, General Ludwig."

"It was my pleasure." It was my maidenhood.

**Note: I wrote this on impulse. Should I continue? You can add the name of the person you want to see next considering if there is a next chapter. If anything if I get good support I will continue. I wanted to make a bit of a dark story but still with a ray of hope. It`s more like a reader insert but I don`t like putting the _ marks for dialogue. And that is why you will be living through the eyes of Seychelles. So ya. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
